


Nem katasztrófa, csak Karácsony

by SassyMeg



Series: Karácsonyi Destiel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternatív Univerzum - Kávézós fic, Alternatív Univerzum - modern feldolgozás, Betérő vendég!Dean, Boldog végkifejlet, Christmas, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Flirting, Flörtölés, Happy Ending, Karácsony, Kávézó tulaj!Cas, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Pimasz!Cas, morcos!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Dean nem bírja a csicsás, frou-frou kávékat, és ennek az érzelmének hangot is ad. Cas ennek nem annyira örül - lévén övé a kávézó -, de simán leszereli Mr. MorcosNadrág Deant. ❤️ 😊 Sőt a végén, még megadja a számát, és előre látható a lehetséges Destiel. 💙💚
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Karácsonyi Destiel [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1219328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Nem katasztrófa, csak Karácsony

**Author's Note:**

> Ezzel a történettel kívánok mindenkinek Boldog Karácsonyt, Boldog Ünnepeket (vagy amit ünnepelsz most)! ❤️ 😊 💙💚
> 
> Ha pedig nem ünnepelnéd egyáltalán, akkor Szép december Hétvégét! ❤️ 😊 💙💚

[](https://postimages.org/)

Dean belekortyolt a kávéjába, és csaknem ugyanazzal a mozdulattal, visszaköpte a csészébe. 

\- Bleee! Mi a fene ez, Sammy?  
\- Nem tudom miről beszélsz. Ez egy teljesen finom kávé - bámult a fiatalabb Winchester a téli motívumokkal díszített, papír kávés poharába, amit az újonnan, az utcájukban nyílt kávézóból hozott. Sam gyanakodva összehúzta a szemét. Az orrához tartotta a poharat, és mélyet lélegzett. 

\- Dean! Ennek semmi baja nincs, sőt, finom az illata.  
\- Először is fúj. Nem iszom ilyen fahéjas, netán mentolos, vagy a jó ég tudja mivel ízesített szarságot! Másodszor, az igazi kávé, fekete, és erős. Ez pedig csak egy merénylet az emberiség ellen.

\- Tesó, ne húzd fel magad! Ez biztos, csak az ünnepi ajánlat része - az ajkához emelte a poharat és belekortyolt - Hmm. Szerintem jó ízű!

De Dean nem tudta elengedni a dolgot, és grimaszolva megjegyezte:  
\- Majd ha kérek kibaszott cukorka botos keverést a kávémba, vagy bármiféle más ízesítést, akkor szólok. Mit kértem? Csak sima, egyszerű, szokásost. Nem kell semmilyen puccos, frou-frou kávé, mindenféle egyszarvúval, és csillámporral!

\- Dean, egy kicsit túl színezed már a dolgokat! Hogy lehetsz ennyire Grincs? - Sam kezdte unni a vitájukat - Oké! Tudod mit? Legközelebb elmehetsz, és te hozhatod a kávékat! Majd olyat kérsz, amilyet akarsz.  
\- Hát hidd el, nekem nem is fognak ilyen, csilli-villi szivárvány kávékat rám sózni! - morgott a fivére.  
\- HA ellen tudsz állni a magával ragadó, ünnepi csodaország hangulatának, akkor sok szerencsét!

***

Samnek igaza volt. Mikor másnap reggel a bátyja ment a kávéikért, el sem tudta volna téveszteni a hangulatos, kis kávézót, ami most leginkább egy díszes mézeskalács házhoz hasonlított. Számtalan karácsonyi dekorációval körülvéve.

Dean nem akart mást, csak a reggeli kávéját, meg esetleg némi extra muffint, vagy pitét, ha ez utóbbit lehet itt kapni. Eleinte minden jól ment, hiszen a lány - aki kiszolgálta -, eléggé apatikus volt, hogy még csak a "Boldog Ünnepeket!" vagy a "Boldog Karácsonyt!" felkiáltást is hanyagolja. Dean már majdnem elkönyvelte a sikerét, egészen addig, amíg mindent ki nem vitt a kocsijához, de nem bírta már koffein nélkül, ezért a csomagjából kivéve, az ajkához emelte a friss, gőzölgő kávéját, és belekortyolt.

\- Son of a bitch!

Fahéj! Kibaszott fahéj! A kávéjában! Újra!

Dean visszarohant a kávézóba, és mindent megtett, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja az ünnepi dekorációkat, és az illatokat. Küldetésen volt, most semmi nem terelheti el a figyelmét.

\- Üdvözöljük a Coffee Heaven-ben, miben segíthetek? - hallatszott az üdvözlő szöveg, az egyik alkalmazottól, ahogy belépett.  
\- Megmondom, hogyan tudsz segíteni nekem! - Dean olyan erővel csapta le a papír poharát a pultra, hogy a pénztáros egy kicsit a helyéről megugrott - Abbahagyhatnád az átkozott ízesítők beleöntését a kávémba! 

\- Valami nincs rendben a rendeléseddel?  
\- Nézd, Casti... Cas! - olvasta el Dean a pénztáros nevét a kitűzőjéről, de a srác kijavította - Castiel.

Erre Dean a férfire olyan pillantást vetett, amely egyértelművé tette, hogy őrült névnek tartja.

\- Ó, tényleg?  
Castiel egy kissé megborzongott - Oké, hívhatsz Casnek.  
\- Cas! - próbálta újra Dean, és libabőrös lett egy pillanatra, amikor Castiel áttört kék szemébe, és a borzas, szinte szexben kuszált, sötét hajára bámult. Dean megköszörülte a torkát, lelkiekben felkészülve a szópárbajra. Nem számított, milyen vonzó ez a fickó. Nem engedheti meg magának az ilyen gondolatokat.

\- Ez a második alkalom, két nap alatt, hogy tönkretettétek a kávérendelésemet!  
\- Milyen kávét rendeltél?

Istenem, most tudatosult benne, hogy a fickó hangja milyen mély. Ez a hang a farkáig hatolt, de megpróbálta ezt figyelmen kívül hagyni.

\- Csak egy rendes, szokásos kávé.  
\- A decemberi szokásos különlegességünk a fahéjas őrület - hangzott a korrekt válasz - Amikor azt mondtad, hogy rendeset szeretnél, ez lehetett a félreértés. Ha mondtad volna, hogy csak egy sima, fekete kávét akarsz...  
\- Fekete kávé, a szokásos kávé! - vágott közbe Dean.  
\- Nos, ez attól függ, hogy mit nevezünk annak.

Dean figyelmen kívül hagyta, milyen aranyos ez a srác. Senki sem fogja meggyőzni, hogy a fahéjas kávét normálisnak minősítse, és nem veszik rá egyéb őrületre sem.

\- Beszélhetek a menedzserrel?

Castiel felvonta a szemöldökét, majd kijelentette:  
\- Én vagyok a menedzser. És a tulajdonos.  
\- Ó! - dörmögte Dean. Vonzó és sikeres üzleti tulajdonos. Fan-kibaszott-tasztikus. Ám Castiel még nem fejezte be:

\- De nem kell menedzsernek lennem ahhoz, hogy elmondhassam: abba kell hagynod, hogy irracionálisan dühöngsz egy fahéjas kávé balesete miatt.  
\- Nos, neked pedig abba kell hagynod, hogy a tökéletesen jó kávét tönkre teszed, mindenféle cukorka pálcákkal, vagy ízesítő szerekkel! - csattant fel Dean.

\- Valójában nem használunk cukorka pálcát...  
\- Nem erről van szó - csak - kérhetek egy friss, szokásos kávét?  
\- Szokásos, mint unalmas?  
\- Szokásosan normál: kávé. Fekete, egyszerű. Nem kell semmilyen kiegészítő a mikulás manóinak cukorka műhelyéből.  
\- Oké. Egy fekete kávé lesz Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge-nak! - és hogy a mondandójának az élét vegye, rámosolygott Deanre, aztán elfordult, hogy odamenjen a kávéfőzőhöz.

\- Ó, ha-ha. Nagyon vicces! A Comedy Central-ban ezzel felléptél már? - gúnyolódott Dean, miközben érezte, hogy a telefonja rezeg a zsebében. Üzenetet kapott a testvérétől, amiben azt írta, ne feledkezzen meg a muffinokról. Dean kissé ezen is felhúzta magát, hogy az öccse ennyire nem bízik meg benne. Tudja, hogy a muffinok is fontosak. De ez egyben azt is jelentette: még hosszabb ideig kell kapcsolatba kerülnie bosszantó, ám szexis Mr. Kék Szemmel.

\- Szóval - mondta Castiel, miközben visszatért a pulthoz, egy új csésze kávéval a kezében -, van-e más szokásod, hogy bárhol elrontsd az ünnepi hangulatot? Mondjuk: felgyújtani a karácsonyfákat? Felrúgni a rénszarvas figurákat elől a pázsiton? Csak hogy tudjam.

Dean a szemét forgatta.  
\- Komolyan nem hiszem el, hogy több pénzt fogok itt hagyni nálad, de a dinnye testvérem felhívott, hogy két áfonyás muffint is vigyek. Ugyanis ő nagyon szereti ezt a csicsa-micsa kávézó katasztrófát.

\- Ümmm. Katasztrófa? Tényleg? - Castiel nevetett, miközben előrehajolt, és odacsúsztatta Deannek az új kávét - Azt hiszem, mindkettőnk számára ez remek kezdet lesz, de túl hamar nyilvánítasz véleményt a kávézómról.

Dean érezte, hogy elpirul. Ez a fickó flörtöl vele? Komolyan?  
\- Ez az, amit nagyszerű kezdetnek hívsz? Haver, pontosabb meghatározásra van szükséged! 

Dean nem tudta nem bámulni, amikor Castiel lehajolt, hogy a muffinokat kivegye a üvegespult mögül. Rengeteget edzhet a fenekére. Nem mintha Dean gondolkodott volna erről... ááá nem, egyáltalán.

\- Hmmm - dörmögte Castiel, miközben kissé hátradőlt, és papírzacskót rátette a pultra. Deannek egy értékelő pillantást adott - Azt hiszem, a meghatározásaimmal nincs semmi gond, köszönöm szépen - Castiel valódi mosolyt villantott Dean felé. Mivel látta, hogy a vásárlója dühe enyhült, eszébe sem jutott tovább ellene érvelni.

\- A muffin a ház ajándéka, hogy kompenzáljunk, és elfeledkezz a fahéjas kávé problémáinkról.  
\- Ó, köszönöm - motyogta Dean.  
\- Szívesen... - Castiel szünetet tartott egyértelműen, hogy megkaphassa a kívánt információt, ami nem is késett.  
\- Dean - válaszolta, mielőtt ebbe jobban belegondolt volna... miért is? Ja, hát mert a srác vérforralóan dögös volt.  
\- Örömömre szolgált, Dean! - Castiel szeme csodálkozással ragyogott - Remélem hamarosan újra találkozunk! 

S ezután Castiel kacsintott rá, még mielőtt Dean elfordult volna.  
\- Hm, persze. Oké. Viszlát - Dean majdnem elbotlott a saját lábaiban, ahogy igyekezett az ajtón kifelé. Egy utolsó pillantást vetett Castielre a válla fölött, amikor kilépett a Coffee Heaven-ből; a férfi még mindig figyelte, és integetett. Igen. Határozottan flörtölt.

***

Dean hazament, rossz hangulata eltűnt, és képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből azokat az istenverte, csodálatosan kék szemeket.  
Gyakorlatilag rádobta Samre a muffinos zsacskót, ahogy visszaért a lakásukba.

\- Megkaptad a nem karácsonyi témájú kávédat? - nevetett Sam, és könnyedén elkapta a muffinos tasakot.  
\- Lefogadhatod a seggedre, hogy megtettem - állította Dean - Csak be kellett olvasnom nekik, és mindjárt azt kaptam, amit kértem.  
\- Hmm - kandikált a zacskóba Sam - Úgy néz ki, hogy ez nem minden, amit kaptál.  
\- Huh? Hogy érted?

Sam kihúzott valamit a táskából, és rákacsintott Deanre - Ki az a Cas?  
\- Mi? Mi a fene ez? - Dean kikapta a vörös és fehér csíkos pálcát Sam kezéből.

Cukorpálca volt. Egy kis darab papírra ragasztva.  
"Csak abban az esetben, ha mégis hiányozna a fahéj íze - Cas(tiel) 555-6474"

Dean elmosolyodott. Bár a flörtölési képességei nem a legjobbak - főleg, ha dühös -, de úgy látszik Casnek bejött.

\--- The end ---

11.04.2020. Wednesday - 12.24.2020 Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett a történet, nyomj egy kudost ❤️, köszi! 😊


End file.
